


There are Worlds in an Opal

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Wizarding Wireless Network | WWN (Harry Potter), engagement ring - Freeform, opal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: In April 2000, Neville is ready to take the next steps on his relationship...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14
Collections: Paneville





	1. Do it Properly

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Ring

Neville looked at the sleeping shape of the woman beside him. _Perfect_. She was perfect. Her hair was now longer than it had been in school. Straight silky black strands of hair so enticing that Neville could not stop himself from stroking it.

They had been living together for 3 months in the little apartment by the Ministry. And he knew it was too small for the two of them, Neville knew it. Most of her belongings were still in Parkinson Manor. She kept saying she did not mind, but Neville knew better.

She felt at home there. Comfortable. Loved. Safe. Peaceful. But it was still more his than hers. He wanted to change that. 

“You’re staring and thinking very loudly.” Pansy groaned as she rolled, hiding her face on his chest.

“I’m sorry… I was daydreaming,” Neville whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“About me?” 

Neville chuckled “Always. You know that, sweetheart.”

She made a contented sound against his neck and snuggled closer. Nev played with her hair, just enjoying her warmth against him. “I’m going to make tea and coffee for us. How does that sound?” 

“I think we should ignore breakfast and you could join me on the shower” The Slytherin winked and detached herself from the bed.

“There’s a reason we only did that a couple of times, Pans.” He chuckled, watching her move to the bathroom. “It’s tiny!”

“It’s tiny!” They said at the same time. 

Another thing this little apartment was missing, a bathtub. He did not mind, but Pansy loved soaking inside of one. Since she moved in, Neville had started seeing more and more flaws in his home.

It was a wonderful little thing for a man living alone, but it was not for a couple. Theo and Hermione were proof of that. They still owned the two apartments and had made a magic door between the two.

Pansy deserved more. Neville was not sure how to bring the subject up. How could he tell her he wanted to move when in January she had appeared there because it felt like home. 

Neville was woken from his thoughts by the smell of coffee. Pansy came back to bed, her hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head, and was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“You were still looking at the wall when I came out… Is it something about work that has you worried?” She asked, stroking his chest with her thumb.

“No, no. Everything is okay.” Neville said, bringing her hand to his lips, and kissing her open palm. Pansy nodded. Neville knew she was curious, that she wanted to know what was bothering him. But it was not like Neville could tell her. He did not want her to feel unwelcome. He kissed her cheek. “There’s really no need to worry, my love. I promise. What are you doing today? Anything different?”

“I’m going to interview Cornelius Fudge at 4 pm.”

“I thought Radford was doing the interview.”

“Jack thought I was ready, and that Fudge would be less abrasive if it was a young woman who asked him the questions.” She explained.

“Don’t diminish your accomplishments, my love. You fought so hard. And I’m so proud! I’ll make sure to synchronize the wireless to hear you.”

“Hear me?” She asked with a smirk. “Not the important interview with one of the previous ministers for magic about the reforms the Ministry of Magic is undergoing two years after the war?”

“That as well, although I think Hermione will enjoy that part much more.” He chuckled.

“So, you would listen to something you have absolutely no interest in just because I’m hosting it?” She asked climbing on top of him.

“You know your voice does incredible things to me…” He whispered right below her ear.

“Oh, the things I would do to you, Neville Longbottom, but I can’t be late, not today. You’re so lucky it’s your day off.” She confessed, getting up.

Neville watched her get dressed, with a smile on his face. She had chosen a long pink, green and black jumpsuit, that fit her so well and now she was applying her makeup, and Neville knew what he needed to do. 

Getting up from the bed in a jump, only wearing his pants, he got down on one knee, by the improvised vanity table, summoning the box that had been on his bedside table since he moved to the building. “Marry me!” 

Pansy dropped the pink lip-gloss she was applying, turning to look at him and the pear-shaped opal engagement ring on the little velvet box. She just smiled and kissed him. “It’s a beautiful ring… I will give you one more opportunity to ask when you’re not on your underwear.” She explained. “See you later, my love.”

“Pansy?” He called her name, surprised, shocked, overwhelmed, disappointed. 

The Slytherin stopped at the door. “The answer will always be yes, but I think you will want to do it properly. I love you!”

Neville shook his head, letting himself fall on the floor. “I Love You, woman, you will be my death, but I will be happy.”


	2. Sunflowers and Sage Green Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville failed the first time he proposed.  
> Will he fail the second time as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Sage Green

Neville proposed later that same day. He cooked her favourite meal, veggies and lentil cottage pie and almond rice pudding for dessert. He dressed to the nines, with his new robes that she helped choose. Neville wondered if she had compelled him to buy them for this occasion, smoke grey with sage green details. Oh! And a bowtie, Pansy loved bowties. Very Slytherin, something he would imagine Draco or Theo wearing. Not him.

But here he was, dinner ready on the table, under a stasis charm, candles burning, music playing, a sunflower bouquet on his hands. Neville looked at the clock on the wall. She was 5 minutes late and he was starting to worry.

And then he heard the clicking of her heels outside. The Gryffindor rushed to open the door and saw her there, a bottle of champagne on her hands. 

“Nebbie, you look so nice. Are we celebrating?” She asked, walking inside their home, and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

The Gryffindor nodded. “Your first big interview!”

“Oh, you’re a sweetheart. You did not need to dress up for my interview. Just pants would be fine.” She smirked. And Neville knew she would never drop it.

Neville offered her the bouquet of flowers and saw her smile. He would never have guessed that those were her favourite flowers when he first met her. He could have chosen orchids or even pansies before. But she lightened up his day like a sunflower, bright, catching the sun. She was the moon, the stars, and the sun itself.

“You’re just the best… and you made my favourite.” 

“Everything for my Queen.” He said, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you… so so much.”

“I love you too, if I’m Queen, does that mean you are my King?”

“Not yet…” he whispered and bent down on one knee. “Pansy Parkinson. I’ve loved you for over a year. I knew I loved you when we started dating and I cared for you for much longer than that. I remember the first time I was worried about you like it was yesterday. And at that moment I just wanted to kiss the pain away.”

Neville kept holding her hand on his, his thumb stroking her bare fingers. And only then he noticed that the rings she usually wore on her hands were gone. Her hands were bare of any jewellery. “I looked after you from that moment forward. There was something inside of me that wanted to make sure you were safe. That wanted to make you happy. Are you happy?”

Pansy smiled, nodding with her head. “I’m so so happy, Neville. Don’t doubt that.”

“I will never stop loving you, I never want to be apart from you. Will you marry me, Pansy? Will you do me the greatest honour and become my wife?” He asked, opening the little velvet box once more.

His girlfriend grinned as she leaned down and kissed him. “Now… this is what I call a proposal.” She teased “And yes, of course, I’ll marry you! I love you! I want everyone to know you’re mine and I’m yours.”

“Forever!” Neville whispered as he carefully slipped the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. 

“Forever.” Pansy whispered, bringing her left hand to his cheek, and kissing him. Neville could feel the slight cold presence of the band around her finger, and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about having her say no, do it properly again, but I could not keep torturing myself!  
> So now Pansy has her ring!


	3. A Hundred New Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy said yes!  
> And now... now they shall find a bigger place to live...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - New Places

In the end, it had been Pansy who brought up the subject of leaving the Bona Aetas, and find a larger place for the two of them. The dessert, her favourite dessert, was not even finished when she summoned a brochure from her bag. 

“Great Rollright?” he asked.

Pansy nodded. “It’s an adorable little cottage. It won’t be our forever home, not if we want to grow our family and have children…”

Neville raised his eyes from the magical photographs to her. It was a conversation they had not had before. But he would love that. To have children with her. “I would love that… one day!” he added, not wanting to pressure her or their relationship.

Her face closed down. “I understand… It’s too soon… And we’re good here in the apartment building, and our friends are around.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Yes, to move in together. Now!” He assured, catching her hand, and squeezing it. “Growing family, one day.” And her smile, her smile was absolutely worth it. Neville loved children, and if she wanted he would have a Quidditch Team with her, but they were still young.

Pansy stroked the opal ring. “My great grandparents on my mother's side used to live in Great Rollright. They died when I was young, and I don’t remember that much, but the village was so beautiful” she explained.

Neville nodded, getting up and bringing her to the sofa with him, wrapping a blanket around them. “Tell me more. When can we visit?”

“Are you sure? There are other options. I took this one from Hardcastle’s desk before she could announce the new building properties for sale on the wireless.” she explained. “I never thought I would like it. But that first photo of the main door,” she whispered. 

“You connected with it?” he asked, stroking her hair with one hand, the other still holding the little cottage brochure.

“Like I connected with you in that greenhouse in that full moon…”

“Like it was meant to be.” Neville kissed her. “We shall go and visit this cottage and see if we can flourish our relationship there.” 

“Good! I have a visit scheduled for tomorrow morning!” She smirked. Neville kissed her forehead instead of rolling his eyes, _Slytherins._

When Neville arrived at the little cottage, Pansy on his arm, he knew that that was it. He could visit hundreds of new places and they would never compare. He knew it on his magic. He kissed Pansy cheek and followed the estate witch around, as the older woman described the property. 

Two bedrooms, an office, two bathrooms, a front room, a connection to the floo network, one large kitchen and a big garden. 

“Miss Parkinson told me about your interest in herbology, Mr Longbottom, and it would be possible to add a greenhouse to the estate.” 

“Even without the greenhouse, it would be perfect,” Neville said.

Pansy held her breath, her hold on his hand tightening. “We have not even seen the rest of the village…” she murmured.

“I don’t need to see the village to know that I agree with you. This is our new home.”

Pansy jumped into his arms, and Neville chuckled, spinning them around. The estate witch said something about young love.

“Shall I get the bonding parchment and the buying charms?” 

Neville heard a voice, but his attention was on the witch that he was holding. Pansy blue eyes were focused on him, waiting for his answer. “Yes, please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this little story?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?   
> What will Neville do?


End file.
